(1) Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to apparel and, more particularly, to a garment having an improved pocket construction for easy retrieval of articles from its pocket.
(2) Related Art
In the apparel industry, there is usually a standard construction for a conventional bag-type pocket. While garment pockets may vary slightly, such pockets are traditionally made to carry items such as currency, keys and/or wallets. However, articles such as electronic devices, including cellular phones and gaming devices, have become widespread but are not conveniently carried in or well suited to the conventional garment pocket. Even pockets that have been fitted to accommodate the dimensions of the most commonplace articles, such as portable electronics, either secure the article too tightly preventing easy access to the article or do not secure it so that the article becomes lost in the pocket and not readily accessed and/or easily slips from the pocket.
In the past, many people have turned to carrying articles, such as their portable electronics, in holsters or specially designed clips that hook to a garment, such as on the belt or pants. Carrying articles this way keeps the article handy, however, requires an additional investment in a carrying case or carrying clip. Such carrying cases can be expensive and Applicant has found that some of the most convenient cases place the article in a vulnerable position where the article is often bumped and scratched, making the case prone to breakage. The alternative is to keep replacing broken cases, risking damage to the article, and/or to purchase one of the even more costly protective cases that often adds considerable weight to the article, and limits the convenience and ease of access to the article, defeating the purpose for the case in the first place.
Thus, there remains a need for a garment having an improved pocket construction for easy retrieval of articles from its pocket while, at the same time, may be adapted to retain articles in the pocket.